


Darling

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Light Dom/sub, Present Tense, Professor Neville Longbottom, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, daddy Neville Longbottom, little Minnie McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: After a day of hard work, Minerva just wants to escape into her chambers, and into the arms of the man she loves; her daddy.





	Darling

It’s said that Minerva McGonagall is the best Headmistress of Hogwarts the magical community has ever seen.

She hates when they say that. It implies that she is only the best  _ woman, _ and not the best overall. 

And yes, if you asked her, she would tell you that she doesn’t like to order her previous Heads in any ranking. But she knows more than anyone that she’s a hell of a lot better than Dumbledore ever was. She works harder; she doesn’t set her students up for slaughter.

She saved the entire fucking castle, after all.

During the day, Minerva wears her hair in a tight bun, and arches her eyebrows sternly, and is hard on her teachers, making sure her students are taught well, and strong, and learn the balance between light and dark, and don’t fall down the wrong path.

It’s exhausting, having the weight of the next generation of wixen riding on her shoulders, but it’s important. Her role is important.

At night, however, in the safety of her chambers, Minerva releases her hair from its pins and bobs. She wipes off her red lipstick and her pencilled arches and she steps out of her robes. 

She becomes Minnie.

And she crawls into the lap of her Daddy, Neville.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” Neville asks, holding her tight to his chest. She fits there like a piece of one her puzzles spread across the dining room table. 

“Fine,” she answers as he rubs his hand through her hair, loosening the curls, smoothing out the silken locks.

“Just fine?” Neville lifts her head, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Minnie bites her lip. She wants to tell him, but it sounds so petty, so meaningless. So unlike someone who was as strong, as thick-skinned as she was.

She shook her head. She could trust her Daddy with this. She could trust him with anything.

“The Prophet, it said,” she sniffles. Damnit she’s already crying like a little school girl, but as Neville’s arms wrap tighter around her waist, she decides she didn’t mind. “It said that I’m too old to run the school. That I should be replaced.”

There was no doubt in her mind that Neville had read the article himself, and knowing him, there was already a long, angry letter drafted on his desk. He wouldn’t actually send it to the Editor in Chief, he never did. Minerva could stand up for herself, didn’t need him to be her knight in shining armor. But she did need him to be her Daddy. During their time together, she didn’t have to worry about being strong, or confident, or sure. She just got to be her Daddy’s little girl.

“Oh, baby,” he breathes into her ear as his fingers tap up her thigh. She put on a lacy skirt and matching knickers as soon as she walked through the door, and the ruffles make her feel pretty. Especially when Neville keeps running his hand over the fabric, dipping fingers beneath the lace to rub her skin.

She sniffles again, tucking her head into Neville’s neck. Sometimes she’s reminded of the times their roles were switched, when Neville was the sniffling little boy crying in her office, but now he is the one supporting her, holding her. She melts further into his chest as his hands snake up to outline the folds of her cunt, his finger dipping into her wet heat.

“Darling,” he moans as he presses into her, teasing her with just the pads of his rough fingers. He knows what she wants, after a day like today. She wants to be his Minnie, and for him to be her Daddy. 

She squirms in his lap until her cunt is pressed against his thigh, still clothed in his Professor robes. His hand rubs up and down her thigh, making sure she’s settled and comfortable before he begins.

“Do you want your Daddy’s cock, Minnie?” Neville lets his fingers dip into her wet cunt for just a moment before withdrawing.

“Yes,” she moans as his fingers pressed in again, just for a moment, before finding their way back on her upper thigh.

“Do you deserve it?” Neville asks, teasingly, making Minerva squirm. She did, of course she did. She always followed their rules, always such a good girl for her Daddy.

“Yes,” she moans again, shaking her knicker-covered arse in the air tauntingly. Neville growls before spanking her hard across one cheek. 

“Now, now, darling, we must learn to be patient,” Neville chastises, rubbing her arse with his palm soothingly. He dipped his fingers into her wetness once more, pressing inward with intention. Minnie knows how much he loves having her squirm on his lap, how eventually he won’t be able to resist giving his little girl exactly what she wants.

And right now, what she wants is to forget about the article, and the classes and the tedious task of holding everything together. Right now she wants to just fall apart.

With a quick movement of his wand, Neville Vanishes their clothes and Accio’s a couple of items from their trunk, and situates Minnie across his thighs. She looks gorgeous there, pale and innocent, hair curling long across her back. He takes his time to braid it, crossing each section with the other, allowing Minnie to relax and settle and drift. 

By the time her hair is complete, a beautiful dutch braid stretched out across her spine, Minnie is almost asleep, her eyes half-closed, her breath steady. Neville trails his hands up and down the expanse of her skin, admiring each freckle, each dimple. Each inch that he loves and adores.

He replaces the pads of his fingers with the coarse rope, dragging the cords across her back roughly. Minnie stirs, lifting her head in interest, her braid shifting from her back to curl around her shoulder.

“Ready, love?” Neville asks soothingly. As soon as Minnie nods, he spells the rope to wrap around her body, knotting her wrists together behind her back. The rope also threads its way through her thighs, positioning itself so it presses into her wet cunt.

She whines as the rope tightens, pulling itself taut with her skin, with her heat. She tries to stay still, even as her bindings begin to bite into her skin, and Neville’s hands return to her hips, rubbing soothingly. 

“Colour, darling.”

Minnie wiggles her fingers, and then makes the mistake of shifting her hips. The rope rubs against her, right at that magical spot. Her clit presses against the rough rope, and with a gasp, she’s acutely aware of what is about to happen.

“Oh, gods, Daddy,” Minnie cries, as Neville rubs circles into her bum. She arches her back, testing how tightly the rope fits between her soaked lips and her bare cheeks, and finally says, “Green,” with an excited moan.

“You’re my most beautiful flower, Minnie,” Neville whispers, leaning so his mouth hovers right above her ear. “I love you so much, and your age has only made you stronger and more exquisite.”

Minnie bucks in his lap as Neville pulls at the rope, teasing her clit with it’s braiding. “I’m going to spank you until you come, my princess, and then your Daddy is going to fuck you until you peak again.”

She can’t help but moan as Neville’s hand connects with her backside, slamming her into the hard rope and sending her into ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods, for putting on this delightful fest, and thank you so much to my amazing beta, who encouraged and empowered me to write this coupling.


End file.
